jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sate Pestage
|Geburt= |Tod=5 NSY / 11 NSY |Heimat=Ciutric IVDarth Plagueis (Roman) |Familie=Pestage |Beruf= *Assistent''Schleier der Täuschung *Imperialer Berater *Großwesir *Imperator |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Ciutric-Hegemonie }} '''Sate Pestage' war ein treuer Diener und Gefolgsmann des Obersten Kanzlers der Galaktischen Republik, Palpatine, und unterstützte ihn bereits zu seiner Zeit als Senator vom Planeten Naboo. Nachdem sich dieser zum Imperator des Galaktischen Imperiums aufgeschwungen hatte, wurde Pestage zum Imperialen Berater und später zum Großwesir ernannt, was ihn zur Zeit der Schlacht von Hoth dazu befugte, den Großteil der Regierungsarbeit zu übernehmen und dem Imperator zu ermöglichen, sich seinen Studien der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu widmen. Er stand dem Imperator fast so nahe wie Darth Vader und galt als sein „vertrautester Berater“, der die Verwaltung seines Terminkalenders übernahm und sogar den Zugang zum Imperator kontrollierte. Nachdem Palpatine bei der Schlacht von Endor umkam, trat Pestage seine Nachfolge als Imperator an, wohlwissend dass sein Meister in einem Klon zurückkehren würde. Da es ihm jedoch an den Führungsqualitäten Palpatines fehlte, kam er schließlich nach einem gescheiterten Überlaufversuch zur Neuen Republik durch Ysanne Isards Intrigen um. Im Zuge der Operation Schattenhand sechs Jahre später trat der Großwesir mit der Rückkehr seines Meisters wieder in Erscheinung, wobei es jedoch unklar ist, ob es sich hierbei um den wirklichen Sate Pestage oder nur um einen Klon handelte. Nachdem Byss durch das Galaxisgeschütz zerstört worden war, kam Sate Pestage endgültig zum Tode. Biografie An Palpatines Seite Vom Senator zum Kanzler Pestage wurde in der industrialisierten Metropole Daplona auf dem Planeten Ciutric IV geboren. Pestage hatte eine große Familie, die auf Ciutric IV ansässig war, aber über diese ist nicht viel bekannt. Über seine frühe Karriere zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik liegen ebenfalls wenige Quellen vor.Isards Rache Gerüchten zufolge soll es sich bei Pestage um einen Verwandten, wenn nicht sogar um einen frühen Klon oder einen Sohn Palpatines gehandelt haben, was jedoch als Gerücht abgetan wurde, da eine Verwandtschaft im Laufe der Jahre ausgeschlossen werden konnte.Dark Empire SourcebookDas offizielle Star Wars Fact File An der Seite von Kinman Doriana arbeitete er einige Jahre vor der Schlacht von Naboo an der Seite von Palpatine als Assistent und einer seiner wichtigsten Berater und regelte die illegalen Tätigkeiten des Senators während der Regierungszeit von König Veruna.The New Essential Guide to Characters Im Jahr 36 VSY reiste Pestage nach Naboo und traf dort Captain Magneta, die Chefin der Sicherheitskräfte. Ihr Leutnant Panaka hatte zuvor einen Gungan gefangen genommen, den Pestage als Kroke Modbom identifizierte und Magneta gegenüber erklärte, dass er ihn in Palpatines Auftrag auf Coruscant vor Gericht bringen sollte. Einige Zeit später half er Panaka, Veermok aufzuhalten, den Komplizen des Gungans, doch erschoss er diesen kaltblütig anstatt ihn festzunehmen. Die angeblichen Verbrecher waren in Wahrheit Zeugen der Korruption von König Veruna, in die auch Palpatine verwickelt war, weshalb Pestage sie hatte ausschalten sollen, und durch sein Vorgehen gewährleistete er, dass ihr Wissen über die Geheimnisse, die in einer Bucht bei Port Landien verborgen waren und von Magneta später gesprengt wurden, nicht ans Licht kam.The Monster Als sich dessen Zeit ihrem Ende näherte, waren Pestage und Doriana Palpatines Begleiter bei einem Besuch in der Galaktischen Oper, als sich der Senator in der Loge seines Kollegen Orn Free Taa mit einigen anderen Politikern des Galaktischen Senats traf. Als seine Berater waren sie bei einer folgenden Sitzung des Senats zugegen, wo vom Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum eine Besteuerung der Handelsrouten durchgesetzt wurde. Hier musste Pestage einen kurzen Botengang für den Senator erledigen und eine handgeschriebene Notiz während der Sitzung dem Kanzler zukommen lassen. Infolgedessen traf sich Palpatine mit Eru Matalais, dem Anführer einer Terroristengruppe, der Nebula-Front, über den Pestage einige Recherchen anstellte und herausfand, dass der Terrorist eine falsche Identität benutzte und von Eriadu stammte, wo bald eine Konferenz bezüglich der Besteuerung der Handelsrouten stattfinden sollte. Pestage und Doriana hielten sich bei dem Treffen in der Nähe ihres Vorgesetzten auf. Nachdem er Palpatine bald darauf zu einem Treffen mit Valorum am Galactic Senate Medcenter abgesetzt hatte, nahm sich Pestage des Obersten Kanzlers an. Indem er sich Zugang zu den privaten Gemächern von Orn Free Taa verschaffte und in dessen privaten Computer einige brisante Daten versteckte, konnte ein Korruptionsskandal kurz darauf den Ruf des Kanzlers stark in Mitleidenschaft ziehen. Hierbei legte er Wert darauf, dass es keinerlei Hinweise auf eine Platzierung von außerhalb im System des Twi'lek-Senators gab.Cloak of Deception Damit war der Weg für das durch Königin Amidala vorgeschlagene Misstrauensvotum gelegt und Palpatine stieg in das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers auf. Auch in dieser Position blieb Pestage einer seiner Berater und regelte den Terminplan des Kanzlers. Gleichzeitig unterstützte er ihn bei den geheimen Verhandlungen mit den Separatisten und trat offiziell als Sprecher des Kanzlerbüros auf. In dieser Position tätigte er eine offizielle Stellungnahme in den HoloNet News, in der er sämtliche Gerüchte, dass die Gesundheit des Kanzlers in den Tagen dieser Krise angeschlagen sei, dementierte und die Befähigung des Kanzlers, die nun immer stärker werdende Krise mit den Separatisten zu regeln, betonte. Auch als kurze Zeit Gerüchte aufkamen, denen zufolge die Podrenn-Szene von der Regierung kontrolliert werden solle, trat Pestage vor die Presse und dementierte diese Vorwürfe. Mit dem baldigen Ausbrechen der Klonkriege durch die Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY und den Notstandsvollmachten, die Palpatine infolgedessen erhielt, übernahm Pestage die Leitung der Exekutivagenda und befasste sich mit widerspenstigen Senatoren, die sich nicht hinter den obersten Kanzler stellen wollten. Dreizehn Jahre nach Palpatines Amtsübernahme eroberten die Separatisten Praesitlyn, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seine wichtigsten Berater, darunter auch Pestage, zu einer Besprechung ins Büro zu holen, bei der jener sich jedoch nicht zu Wort meldete.Die Feuertaufe Einleitung einer Neuen Ordnung Als sich der Krieg immer mehr seinem Ende näherte, bestätigte Pestages Büro einen Termin von Mitgliedern der Loyalistenkommitees, doch als diese drei Wochen darauf zu besagtem Treffen mit dem Kanzler erschienen, dementierte er, davon gewusst zu haben, und wollte die Senatoren wieder abwimmeln, da Palpatines Terminplan bereits mit vielen anderen Terminen gefüllt war und er den Kanzler nicht mit zusätzlichen Treffen belasten wollte. Da er hier jedoch auf Widerstand stieß, ließ er sie im Foyer des Kanzler-Büros warten, wo sie auch nach einem Treffen mehrerer Berater mit dem Kanzler noch blieben. Pestages Bemühungen zum Trotz lud Palpatine die Loyalisten schließlich in sein Büro ein. Seine Besorgnis betreffend des Kanzlers stieg jedoch noch mehr an, als die Separatisten einen Blitzangriff auf Coruscant einleiteten und der Kanzler sich weigerte, sein Büro zu verlassen und in den sicheren Bunker zu gehen. Erst als die Jedi-Meister Shaak Ti und Stass Allie erschienen, appellierte er mit Armand Isard an die Vernunft des Kanzlers. Erst als General Grievous erschien und der Kanzler sich in direkter Lebensgefahr befand, wurde schließlich eine Evakuierung des Büros eingeleitet.Labyrinth des Bösen Trotz dieser Maßnahme wurde der Kanzler gefangen genommen, was direkt Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf den Plan rief, welche den Kanzler sicher nach Coruscant zurückbrachten. Zu dieser Zeit begann die Suche nach einem Sith-Lord, welcher Gerüchten zufolge für den Ausbruch der Klonkriege verantwortlich war. Bei dieser Suche galt Sate Pestage in Augen von Mace Windu als einer der möglichen Kandidaten. Bevor jedoch Pestage genauer untersucht werden konnte, erteilte Palpatine die Order 66, mit der ein Großteil der Jedi getötet wurde, und rief das Galaktische Imperium aus. Der Klonkrieg war beendet.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Bail Organa vermutete, dass Pestage über Palpatines Doppelidentität als Darth Sidious Bescheid wusste.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader miniatur|[[Pestage und Mas Amedda erstatten dem Imperator Bericht.]] Als Dank für seine jahrelange Loyalität ernannte Palpatine Pestage zum Großwesir, der einen Großteil der alltäglichen Aufgaben zur Verwaltung des Imperiums übernahm. De facto war Pestage zum Herrscher über das Imperium geworden. In den ersten Tagen der Neuen Ordnung machte Pestage mit seinem Kollegen Mas Amedda einige Berichte beim Imperator. Hier informierte der Großwesir seinen Meister darüber, dass Admiral Mulleen alle Offiziere, die sich als Gegner des Imperiums erwiesen hatten, exekutiert habe und dass eine Einheit Soldaten nach Neu-Plympto geschickt worden sei, um die dortigen Kampfhandlungen zu beenden.Der Weg ins Nichts Auch wurde in diesen Übergangstagen im HoloNetz berichtet, dass Pestage den Squibs verboten habe, dass die orbitalen Wracks nicht öffentlich geborgen werden dürfen.Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 Nachdem der Senator von Sern Prime, Fang Zar, nach Alderaan geflohen war und dort politisches Asyl suchte, entsandte Palpatine Pestage an der Seite von Darth Vader, dem Sith-Schüler des Imperators, mit dem Sternzerstörer Exactor, um den Senator festzunehmen. Vader übernahm Pestages Posten als Gesandter des Imperators. Bei Alderaan angekommen, nahm der Großwesir Kontakt zu Bail Organa auf und verlangte für sein Shuttle eine Landeerlaubnis auf Alderaan, nicht jedoch ohne auf einen Kommentar bezüglich der Demonstrationen auf dem Planeten zu verzichten. Während sich Vader mit dem Senator Alderaans traf, stellte Pestage einige Ermittlungen an und berichtete, dass Fang Zar anscheinend gerade dabei war, erneut die Flucht zu ergreifen, weshalb er von Organa verlangte, den Palast zu versiegeln, was er nach einigem Zögern auch tat. Wieder in Imperial City berichtete er dem Imperator von den Ereignissen und erwähnte auch, dass Organa geneigt war, Zar die Flucht zu gewähren. Kurz darauf rief Palpatine seinen Berater wieder zu sich, da er nun geneigt war, Darth Vader der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Großwesir des Imperiums Als immer wieder Bitten um die Zustimmung zum Bau eines neuen Gefängnisses an Pestage gerichtet waren, weigerte er sich damit zu befassen, sodass die Admiralty sich beim Bau von Stars' End mit der Korporationssektorverwaltung zusammentat. Lady Chawkroft übernahm dies und setzte sich mit Ilm Vaz-Weplinn zusammen.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Während seiner Zeit als Großwesir kam Pestage in engen Kontakt mit der Familie Tarkin, wobei er nicht nur die Vertreter der Familie innerhalb des Imperiums kennen lernte, sondern auch deren Verwandte, darunter Wilhuff Tarkins Nichte Rivoche. Dieser schenkte er irgendwann vor der Schlacht von Yavin eine Brosche, die ein Holo des Familienwappens der Tarkins beinhaltete. Als sich Rivoche jedoch heimlich den Rebellen anschloss, modifizierte sie die Brosche mit einem Holorekorder, der von Detektoren nicht erfasst werden konnte, und benutzte sie als Werkzeug für ihre Spionage.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Im Jahr 0 NSY, wenige Wochen nach der Zerstörung Alderaans und der darauf folgenden Schlacht von Yavin, wurde Vocis Kenit, Kommandant der Far Orbit, von der eigenen Crew verraten, die von Anhängern des Imperiums zu Unterstützern der Rebellion wurden und ihn abservierten. Die Nachricht, dass Dhas Vedij, der nun das Schiff kommandierte, das Imperium verraten hatte, gelangte sehr schnell auch nach Coruscant, sodass Pestage damit konfrontiert wurde. Der Imperator fürchtete, dass noch weitere Offiziere desertieren könnten und beorderte eine Investition, die er von Sate Pestage leiten ließ. Der Imperiale Berater Pestage kontaktierte Vocis Kenit über ein Holo und teilte dem Mann mit, dass er angeklagt und für schuldig befunden worden war, womit man bereits sein Todesurteil gefällt hatte. Pestage unterbreitete ihm aber das Angebot, die Far Orbit und Vedij ausfindig zu machen und sowohl Schiff als auch Kommandant auszulöschen, womit er sich das Recht zu leben wieder erkämpfen durfte. Kenit nahm sich dem Versuch mit der Feline an. Etwa zur selben Zeit wurde Coh Veshiv zu einem Ärgernis für Palpatine, und da Pestage damit beauftragt wurde, den gleichrangigen Imperialen loszuwerden, leistete er seinem Befehl folge. Coh Veshiv wurde von der Far Star aufgefangen und Pestage übte weiter Druck auf Kenit aus, der jedoch mit seiner Mission weiter keinen Erfolg erzielte. Der Imperator exekutierte den Mann, nachdem die Galleon-Fregatte Emperor's Will der Far Orbit zum Opfer fiel und Palpatine endgültig genug hatte.The Far Orbit Project Noch vor der Schlacht von Hoth zog sich der Imperator immer weiter zurück, um sich seinen Studien der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu widmen und Pläne zu entwickeln, um den jungen Jedi Luke Skywalker auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Von daher überließ er viel mehr seiner täglichen Arbeit Pestage, der viele Bereiche übernahm, an denen der Imperator kein Interesse mehr hatte. Diesen Posten teilte er sich allem Anschein nach mit Ars Dangor.Death Star Technical Companion Gleichzeitig regelte er die Kommunikation mit dem Imperator. Viele Militärs erwarteten Palpatine am anderen Ende der Leitung, mussten aber dann mit Sate Pestage vorlieb nehmen, der darüber hinaus nicht oft in der Öffentlichkeit in Erscheinung trat und in ihren Augen nur dafür abgestellt war, während der Imperator sich mit seinen Studien auseinandersetzte. Sogar Darth Vader musste während seiner Hoth-Kampagne zuerst mit Pestage reden, bevor der Kanal zu seinem Meister geöffnet wurde. Viele Offiziere hassten den Großwesir für diese Tätigkeit. Gleichzeitig kümmerte Pestage sich um dessen Speisen, von denen er als Vorkoster auch probierte, organisierte seinen Haushalt, regelte in letzter Instanz den Terminkalender des Imperators und bestimmte somit, wer inwieweit Zugang zum Imperator hatte. Darüber hinaus war er auch in dessen private Korrespondenz mit eingeweiht und die Entscheidungen von Ministern und Beratern mussten meist erst von ihm ratifiziert werden. In dieser Position erfuhr er auch vom Zweck der Hand des Imperators.Mara Jade (Comic) Als Gegenleistung für seine Dienste wurde er vom Imperator mit der Ciutric-Hegemonie belohnt, fünfundzwanzig Welten, in denen er nach Gutdünken herrschen konnte. Ein neuer Imperator Nachwirkungen von Endor miniatur|links|Isard und Pestage beratschlagen über Palpatines Nachfolge. Kurz vor der Schlacht von Endor besuchte er Palpatine auf dem Zweiten Todesstern, war jedoch nicht zugegen, als die Kampfstation zerstört wurde. Infolge von Palpatines Tod bei Endor wurde Pestage zum neuen Imperator ernannt.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Pestage war sich bewusst, dass Palpatines Herrschaft nicht für alle Zeiten andauern würde, weshalb er im Vorfeld Geldmittel, die für das Projekt Eidolon bereitgestellt wurden, abzweigte und zur Errichtung einer geheimen Basis auf Tatooine nutzte. Das von daher kaum nutzbare Projekt verschwand auf Pestages Einwirken hin im Hyperraum, während Pestage in seiner privaten Basis Geld, Kunst und Waffen sammelte. Nachdem jedoch der Offizier Marl Semtin von der Existenz der Eidolon-Basis erfuhr, bot Pestage ihm einen Teil des in der Basis gelagerten Reichtums an und beauftragte ihn, sich des Beschaffungsoffiziers Lirin Banolt anzunehmen, der Pestage mit einer angedrohten Bekanntmachung der Basis erpresste.Schlachtfeld TatooineHandbook 1: Rogue Squadron Einige ehemalige Leibwächter des Imperators kehrten nach der Schlacht von Endor nach Coruscant zurück, um ihm als Wachen zu dienen.Handbook 2: Crimson Empire Pestage nahm sich vor, in dieser schwierigen Zeit Stabilität zu gewähren. Gleichzeitig sagten sich viele imperiale Flottenoffiziere vom Imperium los und wurden zu unabhängigen Kriegsherren.The New Essential Chronology Um einem Angriff auf die Hauptwelt Coruscant vorzubeugen, nutzte Pestage den Planeten Chandrila als eine Art Geisel. Obwohl Chandrila von keiner besonderen Wichtigkeit für das Imperium war, ließ er den Planeten in seinem Orbit durch den Einsatz von mehreren Sternzerstörern stark gegen eine mögliche Übernahme verteidigen, gleichzeitig wurde die Oberfläche jedoch von sämtlichen Truppen verlassen. Im Falle eines Angriffs durch die Republik auf Coruscant, so sah Pestages Plan es vor, würden die Sternzerstörer das Feuer auf Chandrila eröffnen und zahllose Todesopfer fordern können, ohne Verluste für das Imperium zu verursachen. Da die Republik ein solches Massaker nicht zulassen würde, glaubte er Coruscant mit dieser Bedrohung gesichert zu haben.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Da er zu dieser Zeit offiziell die Kontrolle über das Imperium innehielt, konsultierte ihn Geheimdienstchefin Ysanne Isard bezüglich Mara Jades, die sie unmittelbar nach der Schlacht von Endor festgenommen hatte, wozu ihr der neue Imperator neben den erfolgreichen Maßnahmen zur Handhabung des Feuerwerks nach der Nachricht über Palpatines Tod gratulierte. Isard wollte durch Pestage einige Details über die Spezialagentin des Imperators erfahren, doch er musste ihr gegenüber zugeben, dass er nicht viel über sie gewusst hatte, und schlug ihr vor, sie in Zukunft für ihre Sache einzusetzen. Pestage fand derweil zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt eine weitere Hand des Imperators namens Jeng Droga, der vorübergehend als Wirtskörper für die Seele des Imperators fungierte. Es gelang es dem neuen Imperator, die Seele seines Meisters aus der des Dieners zu lösen und in einen Klonkörper zu verlagern, wodurch Palpatine wieder die Möglichkeit gewann, seine Kräfte gegen die immer stärker werdende Neue Republik zu sammeln. Gleichzeitig war Pestage zu jener Zeit sehr von eigenen Studien der Dunklen Seite eingenommen, weshalb angeblich Sarvec Quest, eine weitere Hand, einen Klon mit den Regierungsaufgaben betraute, wobei es hierzu jedoch widersprüchliche Angaben gibt.The Emperor's Pawns Von daher gehörte er zu eben jenen, die von der baldigen Rückkehr des Imperators wussten und handelte in der Folgezeit nur noch nach Anweisungen des Imperators. Neben den beiden ehemaligen Agenten des Imperators unterstütze ihn auch der ehemalige Geheimdienstchef Blackhole bei der Errichtung der Kirche der Dunklen Seite, die noch zu Palpatines Regierungszeit geächtet war. Pestage wollte diese neue Einrichtung nutzen, um die spirituellen Bedürfnisse seiner Untertanen zu befriedigen.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Darüber hinaus wurde er auch von Großadmiral Pecatti Syn unterstützt, wobei jener ihm nur half, da er ein fanatischer Anhänger der neuen Kirche war.Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals Trotzdem gewann Pestage in dieser Zeit nicht nur Verbündete. Da es ihm am Charisma seines Meisters fehlte, formte sich aus vielen seiner Beraterkollegen wie zum Beispiel Ars Dangor der Herrschender Imperiale Rat, welcher nun gegen Pestage vorgehen wollte. Ysanne Isard fungierte während dieser Zeit als neutrales Bindeglied zwischen den beiden Streitparteien, auch wenn sie selbst ein Auge auf den Thron geworfen hatte. Pestage war es jedoch unmöglich, sich der herrschenden Clique zu entledigen, denn ohne sie würde das Imperium noch weiter degenerieren.Im Dienste des Imperiums Verhandlungen mit der Neuen Republik Die zahlreichen Scouteinsätze der Neuen Republik machten Pestage in der weiteren Zeit starke Sorgen und auf Anraten von Direktor Isard zwang er die Republik, sich ihm endlich zu offenbaren. Als Ziel schlug sie Brentaal IV vor, das für die Hälfte des Rates von enormen Wert war und dessem Kommandanten und Favoriten des Rates, Admiral Lon Isoto, Pestage stark misstraute. Isard sicherte ihm jedoch die Unterstützung der 181. Imperialen Jägergruppe zu und machte klar, dass die Niederlage vom Favoriten des Rates nur im seinem Interesse läge. Nach der Eroberung von Brentaals Mondbasis brachte Pestage im Gespräch mit Isard Sorge zum Ausdruck, doch die Direktorin des Geheimdienstes hielt an ihrem Plan fest. Nach der für das Imperium desaströs verlaufenen Schlacht von Brentaal, bei der die Stadt Oradin in die Hände der Republik fiel, wollte Pestage Isoto seines Amtes entheben, doch Isard überzeugte ihn erneut, dass Isotos Niederlage die Niederlage des imperialen Rates sein würde, weshalb Pestage sie beauftragte, den Rat von seiner Unterstützung für den Admiral abzubringen. Gleichzeitig spielte Isard jedoch den Rat gegen ihn aus, indem sie jenem zu verstehen gab, dass Pestage es sei, der darauf bestand, dass Isoto im Amt blieb. Wie Pestage später erfuhr, hatte Isard ohne sein Wissen eine Flotte zur Evakuierung der wohlhabenden Bevölkerung von Brentaal IV entsandt, was gleichbedeutend mit einer Aufgabe des Planeten war. Isard erklärte ihm, dass es von vornherein ihr Ziel war, Brentaal zu verlieren, um dem Rat jedwede Machtbasis zu nehmen. Nachdem sie ihm versprochen hatte, alle weiteren Details persönlich zu klären, begann Pestage darüber nachzudenken, dem Imperium den Rücken zu kehren und zur Neuen Republik überzulaufen. Trotzdem hieß er alle Evakuierten auf Coruscant willkommen, während der Rat den Verlust von Brentaal als Anlass nahm, den Verrat gegen Pestage in die Wege zu leiten. Um der Neuen Republik sein Angebot zu unterbreiten, arrangierte Pestage ein Treffen mit Leia Organa Solo auf Axxila, wo er ihr und ihrem Begleiter Wedge Antilles sein Angebot, die gewaltlose Übergabe von Coruscant an die Neue Republik im Austausch für seine Ciutric-Hegemonie und einem Beitritt in en Bund, unterbreitete. Als Zeichen des guten Willens wollte Pestage Leia und Wedge die Agentin Winter Celchu, die auf Eiattu bei einer Ablenkungsmission in Gefangenschaft geraten war, überreichen, was sich jedoch als nicht notwendig erwies. Bevor Leia jedoch die Unterstützung des Provisorischen Rates der Neuen Republik sichern konnte, erschien Admiral Delak Krennel mit der Reckoning, der den auf die Pestage schnell überwechselte. Dort erhielten sie eine Nachricht von Baron Soontir Fel, der Krennel mit einer AT3-Direktive aufforderte, Axxila mit seinen Truppen wieder zu verlassen, was Krennel auf Pestages Anweisung hin auch tat. Nach seiner Rückkehr konfrontierte Isard ihn mit der Fel-Sache und beschuldigte ihn, sich mit Leia getroffen zu haben, doch da es an Beweisen fehlte, die eine Schuld Pestages aufzeigten, musste Isard ihre Beschuldigungen zurückziehen.Masquerade Ende Letzten Endes brachte Isard vor dem imperialen Rat ihre Beschuldigungen gegenüber Pestage zum Ausdruck, woraufhin ein Haftbefehl ausgestellt wurde, doch die Furcht vor ihr trieb einige Ratsmitglieder dazu, Pestage vor ihr zu warnen. Mit seiner privaten Yacht floh er in einen niedrigen Orbit und wechselte auf das Schiff von Leona Tavira, um gleichzeitig dem Kapitän seines Schiffes die Anweisung zur Flucht zu erteilen. Da er Tavira jedoch nicht angemessen genug bezahlte und die Söldnerin gerne seine Yacht in Besitz genommen hätte, musste er bei seiner Ankunft auf Ciutric mit ihrer Unzufriedenheit zurechtkommen. Seine Situation verschlimmerte sich jedoch, als sein einstiger Untergebener Brothic, der Gouverneur Ciutrics, vom Haftbefehl erfahren hatte und ihn, trotz seiner einstigen Ergebenheit, in eine Zelle steckte. Travira unterrichtete Isard von Pestages Aufenhalt auf Ciutric und die Neue Republik erfuhr über den Spion X14, dass Pestage sich auf Ciutric aufhielt. Während nun die Neuen Republik mit dem Gedanken spielte, eine Einsatzgruppe zur Befreiung Pestages zusammenzustellen, entsandte der imperiale Rat trotz des Widerstandes von Isard Delak Krennel nach Ciutric.Mandatory Retirement miniatur|Pestage wird von Krennel ermordet. Etwa zeitgleich trafen die Republik und Krennel ein, doch die Einsatzgruppe der Republik konnte Pestage schnell befreien, doch jetzt saß Pestage aufgrund des Interdictor-Kreuzers Binder auf Ciutric fest. Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Soontir Fel, der mittlerweile zur Neuen Republik übergelaufen war, kam die Mon Calamari Ibtisam zu Tode, was insbesondere den Quarren Nrin Vakil gegen den ehemaligen Großwesir aufbrachte. Mit der Verstärkung der Neuen Republik sollte Pestage von Ciutric gebracht werden, sofern der Interdictor ausgeschaltet war. Pestage informierte jedoch Krennel über die Pläne der Neuen Republik und traf sich nicht viel später, als er bei Beginn einer imperialen Bodenoffensive nicht auf ein Shuttle der Republik gegangen war, mit dem Admiral auf Ciutric. Er bot ihm an, an seiner Seite über die Hegemonie als Pestages Kriegsherr zu herrschen, doch Krennel zog es vor, alleine über die Welten zu herrschen, weshalb er Pestage eigenhändig tötete. Es ist unklar, ob Pestage selbst oder nur ein Klon auf Ciutric das Leben ließ, den er zu Palpatines Regierungszeit in den Klontanks auf Coruscant geschaffen hatte, und welcher der beiden zur Zufluchtswelt des Imperators auf Byss aufbrach. Fest steht, dass Pestage in dieser Position den Imperator dabei unterstützte, wieder die Kontrolle über einen neuen Körper zu erlangen und die Galaxis zurückzuerobern. Dieser Pestage starb endgültig, als das Galaxisgeschütz Byss zerstörte. Damit war die Pestage-Familie mit ihm allem Anschein nach ausgestorben. Delak Krennel hatte bereits im Jahr 6 NSY die in Ciutric ansässigen Pestages exekutieren lassen. Persönlichkeit Pestage zeichnete sich durch seine Ergebenheit gegenüber Palpatine aus. In den Monaten nach der Schlacht von Endor äußerte er den Wunsch, dass sein Meister an seiner Stelle wieder über das Imperium herrsche. In den Angelegenheiten, derer er sich während Palpatines Amtszeit in der Galaktischen Republik annahm, erwies er sich als Profi, doch bei seiner späteren Regierungsarbeit fehlte es ihm an dem Charisma seines Meisters. So erwies er sich als stark abhängig von Ysanne Isard und zeigte gleichzeitig ein stark auf den persönlichen Vorteil ausgerichtetes Handeln. In seinen Augen waren alle Nichtmenschen als Tiere zu erachten und er weigerte sich vehement, mit der toten Ibitsam eine Kabine zu teilen. Weiterhin sah er die Politik der Neuen Republik, mit der die Nichtmenschen gleichberechtigt werden sollten, als bloße Propaganda und erwartete, dass auf kurz oder lang aus der Republik ebenfalls ein Imperium werden wollte. Hinter den Kulissen *Sate Pestage war eigentlich als eine Figur für Das Imperium schlägt zurück geplant, der vor der Sitzung Vaders mit dem Imperator diesen darüber informiert, dass der Imperator momentan schlecht gelaunt sei. Eigentlich sollte diese Figur Sate Morlok heißen, aber auch nach der Umtaufe wurde die Figur schließlich gestrichen. Das Dark Empire Sourcebook machte aus dem gestrichenen Gespräch schließlich ein kanonisches Ereignis. Lange Zeit wurde Pestage als Großwesir nur in verschiedenen weiteren Quellenbüchern verwendet, erst Michael A. Stackpole nutzte die Figur für seine X-Wing-Comicreihe, die in der Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor angesiedelt war. Auch in einem Co-Projekt mit Timothy Zahn, das die Geschichte Mara Jades zu jener Zeit behandelte, erhielt Pestage einen kurzen Auftritt. Erst mit Angriff der Klonkrieger wurde der Berater Palpatines näher erläutert. Angefangen mit James Lucenos Cloak of Deception, das zwar noch vor Die dunkle Bedrohung angesiedelt ist, aber vieles aus Angriff der Klonkrieger vorbereitet, verwendeten ihn Pablo Hidalgo und Paul Ens in ihren Geschichten zu den HoloNet News. In der Klonkriegsliteratur nutzte ihn Luceno weiterhin in all seinen Romanen dieser Epoche, aber auch David Sherman und Dan Cragg verzichteten auf den künftigen Großwesir nicht in ihrem Beitrag Die Feuertaufe. *Im Dark Empire Sourcebook wird die Geschichte von Pestages Niedergang anders geschildert. So ist von den Intrigen Isards keine Rede, was jedoch damit zusammenhängt, dass das Buch schon einige Zeit vor ihrem ersten Erscheinen erschienen ist. Stattdessen wird im Quellenbuch erklärt, dass der imperiale Rat ihn absetzte und er alle seine Privilegien innerhalb kürzester Zeit verloren habe. Erst das Angebot, sich nach Byss zurückzuziehen, soll ihn vor dem Tod gerettet haben. Diese Version der Ereignisse steht jedoch im Widerspruch zu der X-Wing-Comicreihe. *Im Eintrag von Ysanne Isard in der Datenbank von StarWars.com heißt es, dass Pestage bei Bentraal von der Neuen Republik mit ihrem Einverständnis gefangen genommen wurde, was jedoch im direkten Widerspruch zu allen Quellen dieser Epoche steht. Quellen *''The Monster'' *''Darth Plagueis *''Schleier der Täuschung'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Der Weg ins Nichts'' *''Mara Jade (Comic)'' *''Schlachtfeld Tatooine'' *''Im Dienste des Imperiums'' *''Masquerade'' *''Mandatory Retirement'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Handbook 1: Rogue Squadron'' *''Crimson Empire – Handbuch'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Sate Pestage es:Sate Pestage fi:Sate Pestage it:Sate Pestage pt:Sate Pestage ru:Сейт Пестаж Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Imperatoren Kategorie:Imperiale Berater Kategorie:Personen der Ciutric-Hegemonie Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Anhänger der Sith Kategorie:Berater Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Mitglieder des Herrschenden Rates Kategorie:Mitglieder des Imperialen Generalstabs